It's not always what it seems Henry
by mamaavalon
Summary: After an inadvertent wish Henry finds himself in the enchanted forest.
1. Going back

"Well you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back"

With that she walked out the door. He tried to follow her but Emma held him back. "Henry I think your mom needs some time alone."

"No, I'm going to stay with her tonight she needs me." Emma refused. He tried to reason with her, Mary Margaret agreed with Emma, Regina would need time. He brushed past both of them out the door to try and catch her. "Henry!" Emma followed after him finally catching his arm. "See kid, she's already gone." he looked, shaking his arm loose from her grip, already walking back inside.

It wasn't until he was home later that night he remembered the small artifact Mr. Gold gave him. He said it was his dad's. After hearing his grandma and his mother fight over him seeing and staying with Regina, he was wishing he could be with her without Emma being able to take him away. At least for a few days she really did need him. "I wish I could stay with my mom tonight." He thought holding the small medallion. He was missing his dad, his mom needed him, and he was rather annoyed at the small loft he was forced to stay at. He loved this place but tonight it was not where he wanted to be. He laid down to sleep medallion in hand.

"Ugh" the nausea was the first thing he felt, as he rolled to get out of bed. He noticed it was wet, muddy and most certainly not his bed. The beating of hooves on the dirt road had him scrambling to his feet. Too quickly it seemed as he fell to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach still clutching the medallion. He slides it in his pocket for safe keeping.

The horses were getting closer. The clip clop of their hooves challenging his already disoriented state of mind. He darted behind a fallen tree branch to get off of the dirt road he'd been laying on. His eyes were wide as he saw the riders come into view, they slowed to a stop in front of him. He shrank as low as he could noticing the lead rider dismount and walk slowly to the edge of the road. His mind raced at the black armor, they looked exactly as they had in his book. He could see from his vantage point the broken bridge. The guard, no black knight must have seen the same.

"Why are we stopping?" He heard her tell-tale voice. It held a hard edge, cold and distant... but he knew it was her, his mom. He edged his head above the log to look at her. He gasped at first sight. She sat tall on her horse wearing all black with her long hair pulled back but still falling down her back. Her horse pawed gently at the ground awaiting her command. She looked every bit the evil queen of his book.

"The bridge is out your majesty." He watched her maneuver the horse closer to his log to see around the bend to the bridge. It put her so close to him. He froze holding his breath as her horse pawed closer to him. He was nearly laying on the ground looking up at her as she dismounted. The mist coming from the horse's nose calm him as he silently begged she wouldn't look down. He finally took a breath as she walked several feet towards the bridge.

He'd seen her use magic, knew she was powerful but as she stretch her arms up rebuilding the bridge he forgot momentarily where he was. "Woah cool" he whispered not quietly enough. He realized his mistake as that black knight turned staring him straight in the eye. He heard the knight call for her telling her of the boy. He was begging his body to move, to run as everything appeared to him as if in slow motion. The knight towered over him sword drawn pointing to his vomit in the middle of the road. He was no longer able to hear any voices only blood rushing in his ears. Tears welled in his eyes as his body finally acquiesced moving just before she was close enough to see him. He didn't make it ten feet before he fell in the brush of the wooded area. He didn't dare look up hiding beneath the underbrush.

"Leave him, I have no time for this." He heard her mocking the knight as he sheathed his sword. "Afraid of a child are you?" He remained still feeling as if she was looking at him. He needn't fear anything she was already mounted and heading toward the bridge.

Hearing the distancing hooves he peaked his head up before creeping back to the log. Not knowing where he was, he decided to follow them as best he could, back to her castle. It took him over a day tracking, thankful he let his grandma show him some of her "bandit skills", before the castle was in view. It took another day before he fell through the ground into a tunnel that led him into the castle cellar and still 1 more before he actually was able to slip through the open cellar door as a kitchen servant hunted a specific wine.

He slipped unnoticed through the many rooms of the castle hunting for her. He didn't know how far into the evil queen persona she was yet. Had the king just died? Was she already planning the dark curse? Had his grandparents already met? He wasn't sure. Her outfit had given away nothing. Reaching the top stair of a wing of the castle he'd yet to explore he knew he was about to find out.

"The queen demands your presence huntsman." He saw a man nod. "She's in her bedchamber." The man turned his head towards the sentry at the top of the stairs. A part of him was excited to see Graham again, if that was even his name. Graham turned on his heel quickly heading off, Henry followed sliding unseen past the guard. The first set of doors Graham passed though had him dismissing the two guards. Henry barely made it through without the guards seeing him. However once they were closed the hallway was empty.

He had lost Graham evading the guards but there appeared to be only three doors where he could have gone. "Last door like at home." Henry thought. The last door was cracked open. The huntsman was dropping his armor as he made it to the door, peering in. He didn't see her only Graham. Shaking slightly, he rubbed his palms on his pants. He wasn't sure if he was scared or nervous. He glanced down the hallways suddenly aware of how anyone could see him. The double doors and the other 2 doors remained closed. Looking back in, he saw his mom hand Graham a drink. "Is that a goblet? I wonder if it's made of gold. Looks like it is." His thoughts were running rampant as he watched them speak. He couldn't hear what exactly was being said but his mom looked calm, she had a swagger in her movements. Graham however had a more combatant stance, his movement were tense. Then he was moving closer to her, this had Henry complete concentration.

He missed hearing the first door in the hallway open too busy watching. His jaw dropped as Graham's hand gripped his mother's face and pulled her in for a kiss. His hand was tight on her cheeks too tight. If he thought that looked rough he was not prepared for the sound of his mother's body hitting the wall as her riding jacket was pulled from her shoulders. He looked to her face, expecting to see her in pain or afraid but was, shocked to see a cocky grin. Her eyes closed as the huntsman bit her bare shoulder slamming her once again as he pulled back on the laces on her corset to undo them. One hand sliding up her side to her ribs, the other still working on laces as his lower body pinned her against the wall. His mouth never leaving her neck.

This wasn't right, this was all wrong. What was Graham doing? He was hurting her. This was nothing like what he saw when he had accidentally walked in on them when he was 9. Then his mom had been laying on top of Graham kissing him. Back then Graham looked like he was hugging her as she rocked against him, it was gently. His bad dream that night was forgotten as he ran back to his room away from them. He had not understood their need for bareness back then and now that he did he was grateful he couldn't remember the any more details.

As he reached his hand to open the door to make Graham stop, a strong hand yanked him back and to the side. He hit the floor with a thud. In the reflection from the mirror in the room he saw the older man made it look like he had knocked as his mother straighten towards the door. The huntsman slowly removed his hand from her corset covered breast. "Daddy?" She winced. The huntsman moving carefully to stand behind her running his hand through his hair. "Do you need something?" A slight smile for him now graced her face.

"Sorry, dear it can wait till morning. I wasn't aware you had company" He watched her nod "Goodnight Daddy" the older Henry closing the door "Goodnight Regina". Henry looked up at his grandfather. "You're Henry too, you have to stop him he was hurting her?" A slight shake of the head from the older man "my name is Henry but not the 2nd, unless your name is Henry and then I am Henry _also_." Standing Henry offered his grandfather his hand "Henry Mills _also _but she needs help._" _An eyebrow raised as he shook the younger Henry's hand.

"She'll be fine"

"How do you know?"

"My daughter can handle any man. Her magic will protect her if his intention were to harm her. Now Henry Mills you say?"

"Yes, sir" Henry answered as a loud bang had him staring at the door his mother and the huntsman were behind. "Come with me young Henry" Henry followed his grandfather back to the first door in the hall. "Is this your bedchamber?"

"It is"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Declining to answer without knowing more about the boy he following his gaze to the table. Extending his hand he offered the boy a seat next to the platter of food. The boy who hadn't eaten in 3 days was famished. The question laid quiet while the boy ate nearly the entire tray of breads and fruit. He was offered a goblet of water which he gratefully took. "Is this made of gold?"

"Are you planning to pawn it?"

"Huh, what? No, it just looks like it. So can I stay?"

"Won't your parents be worried?" Henry took a long swallow trying to buy himself time. Could he trust his grandpa? His mother had obviously loved him. "My dad passed away this year." A small nod from the older man. "I am sorry to hear that, and your mother?" How to answer that? His brunette mom was down the hall being mauled willingly by her huntsman and his blonde mother not yet born maybe not even in utero yet. "It's complicated."

"Are you hiding from her?" Deciding to answer truthfully the boy answered "No, I wasn't allowed to be with her." Well that was three days ago but he doubted Emma would allow him over there yet. "Is she in trouble, your mother?"

"No, she's hurt." Seeing the concern on the older man's face "not physically, she just had her heart broken and she… well in the past she hasn't always done good things when she's hurting." He was hoping his grandpa understood. The older man still held a concerned look.

"How did you find yourself in the castle? The gates are not open for citizens of the kingdom." Realizing this was only going to work one way he began telling his grandfather of how he had woke up on the Queen's road and watched her rebuild the bridge. He told him everything that happened since he had arrived in the enchanted forest. The sky grew dark, stars emerging beautifully beyond the balcony as he finally began to tell him about how the evil queen was his mom. He left out the adoption part for now. He knew his story sounded sketchy to begin with.

"Do you have any questions?" His grandpa laughs openly. "Many young man where would you like me to start?" Henry shrugged. "I'm not sure but while your thinking can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"While you do require a bath young man, I believe it can wait till the morning."

"No um, I need to pee." Nodding knowingly he pointed to a chamber pot in the next room. "You've got to be kidding me?" He mumbled under his breath and his grandpa pondered questions for the young man claiming to be his grandson.

"So, you said it can wait till morning does that mean I can stay?"

"How about we start with a simpler question. Where did you acquire those strange garbs?"

"That's easy mom bought them for me. I don't even have to go with her she knows what fits."

"My daughter, you don't expect her to take your word, do you? How do you plan to convince her that you are her son?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I mean I thought a lot about it when I was trying to get in here. I just want to get back home to her in our time. I miss indoor plumbing." The older man raised an eyebrow. "No chamber pots, we have toilets they empty themselves and are always clean. At least mom keeps ours clean. Public ones you never know."

"Do we ever meet?"

"Umm no, you die before I'm born. It's why we have the same name, but mom visits your grave every Wednesday to leave you flowers." He thinks about the lullaby his mom sang to him when he was little and couldn't sleep. He's unaware that he's humming it as he looks out past the balcony.

"You may stay for the evening. Now let's get you into some real clothes" Henry looks down at his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. "What do boys sleep in here?"

"Stay here I'll go find something in your size." When Henry returns he changes quickly.

"Not that I'm not happy your letting me stay but what finally changed your mind.

"Simple, that's my lullaby you were humming. I made it for my baby girl. I'm pleased to know she passed it on to her baby."

"Do you think she can help me to get back?"

"Why don't we ask her in the morning?" Nodding in agreement Henry followed to a small chaise as he was handed a fur. "This should keep you warm."

"Thank you, so what do I call you? Would you prefer Prince Henry or Sir or maybe grandpa?"

"Let's try Henry, now get some sleep. The queen will be in quite a mood tomorrow."

"I've lived with her almost my whole life. She doesn't scare me anymore." With that his growing body succumbed to sleep. His grandfather somberly wishing him good luck to meet his daughter in the morning.

"Regina!" The woman honestly had no respect for her own life coming to her home this soon. Regina pulled herself up off the floor. She didn't bother to stop at the mirror she knew what she must look like. She dared anyone to mention how she looked after hours of crying.

"Miss S_"

"Is he here?

"Who?

"Henry"

"You've lost our son… He stayed at the diner with you."

"He went home with David and Mary Margaret. He was angry that I wouldn't let him go home with you. David asked if he wanted to come home with them. When Mary Margaret finished putting Neal down and went to check on him before bed he was gone."

"Did you use the GPS locator on his phone?"

"Beside the bed at the loft."

"Did he go back to the B&B?"

"I would have seen him." Shoving a shirt at Regina "I tried a locator spell but I must not be doing it right it just dropped on the bed in the loft."

"It moved to the bed and then dropped. Did it glow first or just drop?"

"It glowed the entire way there and then dropped. What does it mean Regina?"

"I don't know. If he left town it would have taken you to where he left town."

"You're sure he's not here." Emma finally stepping inside taking in the path of destruction Regina must have caused. The broken vase and painting, broken glass from where Emma couldn't tell. She looked cautiously at Regina. Shrugging Regina stated very matter of fact "Now is not the time for… that." She motioned her hand towards the wreckage. Finally past that they both looked in every room. Frustrated Regina grabbed Emma's arm. Before Emma could complain she found them standing in the middle of Gold's shop. Regina dug until she found the globe. "Do you have anything sharp?" Emma asked searching her pockets. "What're you?" Emma started to say as she watched Regina prick her finger on the sharp top of the globe. Squeezing her finger over the globe Regina thought of nothing but Henry. They both watched as the globe swirled red. "What is it showing?"

"This can't be right. We need Gold" Regina said once again reaching for Emma's arm. "It's his wedding night." Emma said pulling just out of reach. She heard a "fine" just as Regina grasped her hand. Landing directly at Gold's front door Emma was trying to stand as Regina pounded on the door. "Gold" Emma screamed finding her bearings. She screamed again louder trying to get some attention from inside the large home.

The door opened slowly. Before he could even open his mouth to speak Regina shoved the globe into him. "Your grandson is missing" Emma offered at his confused face. "Maybe you did it incorrectly." Repeating the exercise with his own blood the red swirls showed him the same thing a blank globe. "Well that's not possible, even dead it would show somewhere." The door cautiously opened behind Gold. "Rumple?" Belle questioned. Looking over at Regina he could see how afraid she was. "We'll find him Regina. He can't have disappeared."

"Whose missing" Belle asked "Our son" They responded in unison. Opening the door wide Belle stepped aside to let everyone in.

A sharp knock was all the warning he got as his daughter strode into his room. "Good morning Daddy." She scoffed looking at the chaise. "What is that?"

"_Who_ is that Regina, he's not a what?"

"Who is that Daddy, why do you have a boy? He's too young to prove useful."

"He's young Henry Mills?"

"Daddy, you can't name the strays, you don't actually plan on keeping him do you."

"He claims to be your son in the future."

"My son, and who's his father?"

"Claims the father is dead."

"Convenient for his story."

"I caught him last night by your chambers." Shaking her head knowingly. "That's why you stopped by so late. How did the child get in the castle?"

"He fell through into a tunnel, bided his time and entered through the cellar."

"The boy from the road?" She thought "I should have gone after him." Her voiced raised slightly showing her agitation. It was just loud enough to wake the young man. "Mom?" He called out forgetting where he was.

"Sorry, I have no children."

"You have me." He answered still very sleepy. "Who exactly are you?" She answered dangerously low. At that his body shot up into a sitting position. "I'm Henry, I'm your son."

"Since when?" She challenged. "Since thirteen years ago." She scoffed at his response. "Thirteen years ago is not possible. I wasn't married yet."

"You don't have to be married to have a baby." Emma wasn't he thought to himself. "I saw you and Graham last night."

"The huntsman? He was helping me, my jacket was proving difficult to remove."

"If you needed help getting undressed you could have called a maid"

"Perhaps he does a better job than the maid."

"He kissed you, threw you into a wall and was stripping you. You weren't getting help undressing. You were getting laid. I know what sex is." He replied pointedly shifting slightly to avoid her gaze. His grandfather chuckling lightly under his breathe.

"Fine, did I teach you about sex?"

"No, my father did."

"You said he was dead."

"He is, he taught me about it before he died. He even showed me how to use a condom on a banana. It was weird but whatever" He huffed wanting to end this line of questions. "Condom" Henry questioned. His daughter simply shrugged also confused with the term.

"You two don't know what a condom is? How do the women not get pregnant?"

"Tonics. Enough about sex. What is it you want?"

"I need to get back to you, in my time. You need me and more importantly I didn't know I was coming here so I didn't leave a note and it's already been four days since I've seen you or Emma."

"Who's Emma?"

"It's complicated?" Sitting down next to him she waited for him to continue. "She's my other mom."

"Is she my lover?"

"No, at this point I'm not even sure you two are friends. She did something without thinking of the consequences and you ended up getting hurt."

"She sounds like a selfish girl I know."

"Snow? Yeah they are a lot alike." That earned him an incredulous look. "Look this is a very nice story child but I do not believe you."

"Why" Henry pouted. "For one I cannot have children in this realm."

"I wasn't born in this realm."

"You have a second mom, who is not my lover. Do I strike you as someone who shares and more importantly why would I have to share you?"

"Well it was hard at first but eventually you two learn to share."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, Emma gave birth to me in jail. You adopted me when I was three weeks old. When I was 9, I got a book and found out you didn't give birth to me. I took it badly and started taking it out on you because you're one of the bad guys not a good guy like Emma. Before I turn 11 Emma takes me away and I live with her, we don't really talk for a whole year. Than a curse gets cast and you give Emma to me, we don't see each other and I don't remember who you are. After a year Emma brings me back to town and we break the curse with true loves kiss. You don't want to share but you do because you love me and you know that I want you and Emma in my life."

"So I raise you for 10 years and then you go live with a complete stranger over me because I'm the evil queen." _Will I ever be happy? Even my so called own son rejects me._

"Yeah but I didn't understand. I thought that you couldn't love me and I needed Emma to break the curse so everyone could get their happy endings back."

"You're not making much sense nor are you making me want to help you. What's to stop me from throwing you in the dungeon?"

"You love me."

"A lot of good that does the future me. You choose a stranger over me. Do you come back to live with me, you claim to love me, you're thirteen now, do we live together?"

A guilty look graces his face. "No, I haven't actually stayed at the manor in over 2 years but I was planning on splitting my time between you and Emma now."

"So I'm alone?" He thinks about Maid Marian's return and him being stuck between his grandparents and Emma's. "You have me,"

"Not what I asked, do I live alone?" She looks unaffected by the conversation, but Henry knows better he can see it in her eyes. She can't school what they say and it pains him to see the anguish and rejection in her eyes as he answers. "Yes, aside from the 10 years with me you live alone."

A knock on the door brings a Black Knight "My queen we have urgent news." With that she nods at the two men in her life who claim to love her and exits the room. Placing his head in his hands he looks at his grandfather. "That is not how I saw that going."


	2. Hi I'm your son

She's not quite nice to him, she's not mean either. If he had to pick a word he would use tolerant. She tolerates him for her father's sake. Both Henrys find themselves enjoying each other's company. His grandfather is quite possibly the nicest man he has ever met. Henry loves how he deals with his mom. He's not afraid of her but doesn't exactly acknowledge her foul moods either. He continues talking to her calm and lovingly even when her face is red and chest is puffed out in anger. He takes his grandfather's lead as she has what one could only call a temper tantrum the second day he spends in the castle. She looks similar to a toddler not getting their way. The guard she's talking at let Snow White evade him. Henry wonders if he's going to die for his error briefly. She doesn't let him find out. He's gently pushed out of the room despite the fact that she never touched him. He tries to ignore the thud against the door he hears as he goes off in search of his grandfather very aware that she used her magic to move him and the guard in very different ways.

It been two days since he overheard his mom and grandpa talking about him. They thought he was down dining. He only caught the end of the conversation but it was enough to know he stood a chance.

"He's quite precocious wouldn't you say?"

"Just keep him fed and make sure he never wears those rags again."

"He expressed an interest in horseback riding. Would you mind if I take him?" He heard an affirmative hum from his mother follow by "Schedule him a time for Wednesday for him to ride with me." A brief pause. "What? Rocinante needs some time to stretch? The boy may as we'll come along he can ride the black mare. She'll do fine with him." His grandpa just chuckled not believing his daughters blatant attempt at indifference over spending time with him.

As luck would have it on that walk to the dining hall he runs into a different grandpa. He doesn't at first recognize Mr. Gold as Rumpelstiltskin. His book did not show the texture and color of his skin. It doesn't quite look human and it kind of shimmers. He stands as straight as he can trying to make himself taller against him. He's not sure what he should do. The man before him is well not really a man and from the stories not someone you should interfere with. Making his mind up, he walks quickly down the corridor.

"Boy" crap. Why is he being looked at with a confused recognition? The giggle is giving him the creeps. He has a million thoughts in his head as he turn toward him stopped in his tracks. "Yes"

"What's your name" it's about this time when he sees her and before he can answer she's flicked her hand towards him. The purple smoke disorienting him as he hears her speak to her teacher.

''''

As the purple smoke clears he finds himself in his mother's bedchamber."

The huntsman sits quietly as Henry takes in his surroundings. This is the first time he's seen him since the first night. She has been sending him on small missions that have him away from the castle. He must have just returned.

"Not who you were expecting?" He question. When he's met with silence he continues "I don't like how you treat my mom."

"She's no mother."

"She's my mother. You're not always so mean to her you know." And he's not, Henry's seen it.

"I treat the queen how she wants to be treated no different. You've been in the palace long enough. Do you think I would be near her if she did not want it? Does she ever not get what she wants?"

"No, we'll kind of, she wants Snow White and she can't find her." Knowing the queen would not appreciate being talked about he decided to change his line of questioning to end this conversation before she returned. He could feel she would be returning soon it made him uneasy.

"Does she look hurt, sore, anything that would indicate I harmed her?" Henry shakes his head no "does she seem angry with me?" At this Henry nods. "Very" he whispers. Before the huntsman can even turn to see what has the boy's eyes so big on his face he hears her voice echo throughout the room.

"She's going to be angry with both of you. This line of questioning is done. We can discuss your progress later." The huntsman bows slightly at her and quickly exits the room. "Are you trying to upset my pet?" He's getting used to her clipped tones, even as the mayor she wasn't this curt.

"He's not a pet, he's a person." A showed wave of her hand let him know she thought they were one in the same. "Why wouldn't you let me talk to Rumplestiltskin?"

"How do you know him, I forbid you from going near him the imp is dangerous." She owes the boy nothing but takes time to look over his features. The imp had declared the boy looks strikingly similar to his own. The boy's talking shakes her from her thoughts. "Why does that bother you? I'm of no concern of yours, right?"

"My father has taken to you." She says plainly. He doesn't believe her. He's sure that she protected him for herself. "It's ok to admit you like me too." He smiles at her.

"You're a very daring young man." She smirks at him. "I learned it from you." He counters though it has her looking away. "If you are as you say, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight and I wouldn't have shared you."

"You're different in my world. You're trying not to use magic, well to only use it for good. You're trying not to be like your mother."

"What do you know of my mother?"

"Cora, she's the queen of hearts. You banished her to Wonderland on your Wedding Day. She used to use magic against you to make you behave." She holds up a hand indicating him to stop. But he has more to say, and he does get his stubbornness from her. "You wanted to protect me from her, you said she'd try to take me away from you and a lot of things happen but she dies. She can't hurt either one of us anymore."

"And you're safe I can see." He nods and keeps the part where she sided with her mother to himself. It was complicated.

"Would you like to accompany me on a ride?" He looks up slightly to see the expression on her face. "You mean like on a horse?"

"What else would we ride? Come along you can't ride in those." The imp has her feeling uneasy. Spending some time with the boy she hopes will allow her to relax.

He follows along happily. After changing his clothes, he finds himself smirking. He still has 2 days till Wednesday when they have a ride scheduled that he's not supposed to know of yet and she's already leading him to the stables. She sets him up with the black mare she told her father about and takes Rocinante, who nuzzles at her neck, ready to take her on a ride.

He notices she stays very close at first. Just like mom he thinks. He'd told her that he could ride but she had to see it first before she allows him a little room for the mare to pick up speed. They ride in a comfortable silence until he gets an idea. His challenge for a race to the tree-line earns him a smirk before she considers the request motioning for him to take off.

"My horse is faster, I will catch you." He's hanging on tight almost laughing as he gets what he thinks is a great head start. He feels as though he's gotten too far ahead and starts to get worried that she won't race when he looks back and sees she's still holding Rocinante back. Just as he's about to give up he hears a slight click. He's not prepared for how fast she's closing the distance. He urges his mare on but it becomes clear to him they never stood a chance. She breezes pat him a determined look on her face. He's got a slight pout as he catches up to her at the trees. She uses her finger underneath his chin to have him look at her as she's leaning down slightly to speak at him "If you want a win, you have to earn it." He tries to hide his smile knowing she's just not ready, he does a poor job at it. His smile stretched his entire face as he think about how he's been missing her gestures towards him no matter how small.

She calls for him to start back. Because her back is turned she hears more than sees the arrows. His horse bucks him off dropping him roughly to the ground. He hears her magic rushing into the trees. After what to him seems like forever he hears her walk towards him. He's curled in a ball face toward the dirt. Looking up at her he sees the concerned look on her face and the frozen arrow pointed at his chest a protective shield around his body. "Thank you, knew you liked me." He says uncurling himself try to get off the ground. Shield still in place. This earns him a laugh. She motions his shield "This isn't mine." She plucks the arrow from the shield "But I know whose this is." His eye are wide as he looks at her. "Whose shield is it" She cocks her head very unqueenly at him.

"It's not mine I don't have magic." He says incredulously, does she really expect him to believe he put up that shield? She causally walks around him. He wonders if she know how obvious she is checking his body over for injury. "I'm ok." He stops her placing a hand on her forearm. She looks down at it. He's suddenly self-conscious of the action. He's only seen the huntsman and her father close enough to touch her here in this land. She doesn't step back from his touch, ignoring his recent attest that he's unharmed. She'd look for herself to see if he was uninjured. "Normally magic is passed from mother to daughter through the bloodlines, though there are male sorcerers." She looks around his mare already returning to the stables spooked from the arrows. "I'm not one of them." he points to himself. He also subconsciously looks for his horse. "Guess I'm walking back huh?" Mounting her horse and holding her hand out for him. "Come along and hold on. I'll not tolerate you wasting the healers time being injured falling from my horse."

He held on tight wrapping his arms completely around her waist. He had to as she pushing the horse as fast as he could manage to return to the palace. She must be concerned about me to be rushing like this. Upon arriving she helped him dismount mumbling something about how he wasn't allowed to get hurt. As she turned around to leave, he felt compelled to reassure her. "Mom, I'm, I'm ok it wasn't your fault." A slight frown appear on her face and she walk towards him placing her hand on his cheek. "I had fun today arrows and all, really I did. Oh and even if you don't believe me yet I do love you." He was done not saying it whether she was ready or not, he did love her.

"If that's true, it is not possible that my future self has not leveled the kingdom were in looking for you." She drops her hand from his cheek, leaving the stables heading back into the castle. "Does this mean you're going to admit you like me, because I kind of think you do?" He calls after her a grin on his face. "Yeah, definitely growing on her." He thinks following the path to the castle through the gardens. Then his thoughts turned to what she said. "You're going to have company, destroying this time at least, you and Emma are probably leveling the town together."


	3. Regina Unbound

Regina sits knees to her chest, her upper arms resting on her knees and her head leaned back against the side of his bed. "How long were you gone?"

"What?" Emma looks over at her. She's laying on Henry's bed.

"When you went through the portal, back in time, Miss Swan. How long were you gone? Hours, Days, weeks… How long?" Regina clarifies obviously annoyed.

"A couple days."

"It was less than a day here." She's kicked her legs out in front of her. "Henry's been gone what a full day. That means he's probably been in the past just shy of a week."

"Hold up, we don't even know if he is in the past." Running a hand through her hair as the other rests on her stomach calming her, Regina takes a haughty breath before answering. "There is no other explanation, Miss Swan. If he were dead it would show where his body was, if he was in the future it would show a location, if he were in any realm at any time present to the end of time it would show a location. The only way it doesn't is if he is in the past. At which point the globe won't show him." Emma shoots her a disbelieving look. "I don't know why either Miss Swan but my mother obsessed over this artifact as did my teacher, it is the only explanation."

"Would you hurt him?"

"I would ne.." Emma shakes her head quickly "The evil queen would she harm a child." At this Regina stay quiet looking at her hands. "Regina"

"You're assuming he is anywhere near me, he may have found Snow or Charming, he could be anywhere in the enchanted forest."

"Regina. He would have went looking for you." An audible huff "It is improbable that I would, but depending on where he met me in the timeline it is possible I could have sent him to the blind witch." A raised eyebrow begs her to elaborate. "She had something I needed. She was perfectly harmless as long as you ate nothing in the house."

"You mean like Hansel and Gretel? You sent innocent children to their death Regina, are you kidding me." Emma asks incredulously. "No one would have been hurt if they had just listened to me."

"What the hell… How many did you send?" Looking guilty "More than one." Shaking her head she continues "This isn't the time for that. Henry wouldn't go in anyways he knows the story. I didn't force the children in I manipulated them into wanting to go in."

"What the hell Regina, they were children. Does the method matter?"

"NO, I'm not trying to justify it."

"Really, it sure does sound like it!" Emma hops up from the bed. She had looked down for a second and now she's rushing to follow Regina.

"I know it was wrong, I did many things wrong back them" She calls back behind her heading downstairs, she has to get away from her before she loses it. "I would have never hurt him." She says quietly to herself closing the door to her study. She needs some space before she'll do something she regrets; something Henry would regret. Emma stand on the other side of the door for several minutes hand on the door knob not daring enough to open it. She huffs heavily before retreating to the kitchen.

_He's barely 4 and he's tearing down the stairs of the mansion to get to her. He can barely see her through his blurry eyes as he throws the door to her study open. "Mommy help." The tumbler in her hand is immediately set down. She drops to her knees scooping her into her arms. "Mommy, they were coming to get me." He snuggles into her warmth as she asks him who. "Mommy they were bad and it was all dark and they were taking me from you." "Shush, mommy's got you. They're in your room?" His little head nods against her. "Ok, how about mommy get rid of the bad guys so her little prince can sleep?" _

_ He's nearly vibrating with energy he's so excited. She can't help but smile at him. "I'm coming, wait up for mommy." He grabs her hand. "Come on mommy, I get to meet my teacher today." She's nervous but he's so happy to be starting kindergarten. They stop at the classroom door. "Henry" She calls after him, he looks up at her innocently, beaming. She bends down slightly pointing to her cheek. She's holding back tears as he leaps into her arms kissing her right on the lips, arms tight around her shoulders. "Love you mommy, pick me up right after school, I want to tell you everything!"_

"Regina… Regina…" She doesn't want to wake up. His voice hurts. She remains silent as she looks at him. "You were crying I…" but the truth is he doesn't know what to say. It didn't look like a nightmare but the tears were streaming down her face through closed eyelids. She moves away from the hand he'd placed on her shoulder. "You should be with your family." He frowns. "I wanted to help find your son."

"He can't be found." She's up and across the room. Emma walks into the tense room. Regina still believes she's just trying to piss her off. "Robin, you shouldn't be here." Emma says sternly to Robin. Regina's shaking her head now. "To be fair neither of you should be here. Go home to your families." She doesn't wait for a response from either as she leaves the house. Emma looks at Robin who doesn't look happy to see her. He doesn't notice her though his eyes are still trained on the door Regina left through. "I thought you'd be with your wife." His eyes move to her. "You never can just leave thing alone can you. Did it ever occur to you that sometimes the best thing to do is nothing at all?" "Are you upset I brought your wife back?" That has him scoffing "Not your concern, like your son wanting to be with his mother. It wasn't your concern and yet you just couldn't stay out of it. Make no mistake this is on you. All of it." "He's my son of course he's my concern." "Not just your son though is he, did it ever occur to you that he wouldn't want to be just yours, that he would want you both." She's dumbfounded but he's not amused by her hurt puppy look. He can't stand to look at her. He doesn't bother turning around as he tells her to leave Regina, Marion, Roland and him all alone, they neither need nor want her "help." She'd done enough for a lifetime.

_He's 9 and his eyes are screwed shut and his little hands are in fists, his face is beet red. "I hate you. You're lying, you stole me from my real family. My real mother would never give me up." She knows she needs to speak but the anger is rolling off him and waves and she finds herself at a loss for words. He pushes past her running to his room. "Henry?" She calls after him finally finding her voice. She gives him space, the sting of his rejection is overpowering. _

_ She's pulling out a box she never hoped to need. The papers she grabs out she hopes will make him feel better. Her toe taps out of nervousness not impatience as she knocks on his door. No response. She knocks once more before walking in. He's a small ball in the bed, red rimmed eyes and even redder cheeks from wiping tears away. "I didn't steal you…" She sits at the foot of his bed. "I wanted you very much but I didn't get you through theft." He looks up finally not really looking at her but at the papers in her hands. She pats the bed next to her. He immediately crawls over next to her looking directly at his adoption papers. He listens intently as she tells him how she drove to Boston to meet a three week old baby. "You didn't know if I was a boy or a girl." _

_ "It wouldn't have mattered. I was very excited when I found out I was getting a prince. You took my breath away from the first moment I met you." She notices his anger has been replaced with curiosity. "Does it say anything about my mom or dad?"_

_ "I'm sorry Henry, it was a closed adoption. That means the only thing I got was what I needed… you." His face falls. She really didn't want me. "Henry, no one could not want you. Mommies sometime have to give up their babies." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Not if they love them."_

_She lifts his chin with her fingers. "They do it because they love them, Henry. She might not have been able to take care of you. She gave you up because she knew you deserved more than she could give." He still looks unsure. "I'd like to go to bed now." It's the first night in his entire life that he doesn't allow her to kiss him goodnight. Her heart clenches tightly as she walks out the door. It's the very next week that his teacher gives him a book of fairy tales. _

She's in her secret room in her vault. Her magic is jumping under her skin. She's trying very hard to get control of her emotions. Henry would want her to do better. The walls are shaking as she desperately tries to calm down. Too much is happening too quick and her control reminds her of when she was first learning. Glass is breaking around the room that shakes violently. She drops to her knees forcing her thoughts to a not quite two year old boy who stops her heart. _He's never said it before and it has never sounded so sweet. She can't stop herself as she scoops up the little boy she just placed in his big boy bed for the night. "I love you too, my little prince." She doesn't bother holding back the tears forming in her eyes. He's sleepy though and doesn't see them. He's yawning as he says it again. "Love you bestest mommy." "Love you best Henry, I love you best." His eyes are barely slits "Okay Mommy." And he's out in her arms._ The room is quiet but for her sobs. She doesn't know how to get him back but she knows she needs him.


	4. The hard truth

She found herself staring at the child. She'd always wanted one, assumed her and Daniel would have as many as they could count. Dreamed of what they would look like, dreamed of what she could teach them. Little boys with Daniel's kind eyes and little girls who adored him as much as she did. Those dreams died with Daniel however. Her marriage to the king brought about a rather strange deal with the imp to curse her womb. What he got in return was unimportant, yet well worth its weight in gold. Still, she finds herself staring at him. A young man named after her father, a tribute she knows she would give.

As she watches the rise and fall of his chest she thinks back to their horseback ride on Wednesday. The way he looks at her, his love shakes her, only her father looks at her with that kind of adoration. To them she means something, something important. It makes her uncomfortable, makes her feel weak. She prefers, no, is more comfortable with the lust of her guards. The unabashed desire of her huntsman who eases his inability to feel with the passion from her body. This little boy however has her on her knees watching the very breath he takes and she can't find it in herself to move away or closer.

He had packed a surprise picnic for their ride on Wednesday. He wouldn't take no for an answer when she claimed a lack of time. Simply laid out the blanket two place setting and all the food. He finally got her to reluctantly sit down. It gave her such a peaceful feeling sitting with him. It was almost more than she could handle. The moment he finished eating she had rushed him back to the stables. If he noticed she didn't do more than pick at the food he never mentioned. Her minds wouldn't stop turning; why would this boy be so content to simply be in her company?

It's only been a few day since then and she finds herself drawn to him more and more. She'd ordered the huntsman to accompany him everywhere, he must be kept safe. She's made sure he's never alone. Her father has kept him company for the entirety of yesterday. He'd regaled him with hours of stories about her childhood while he taught him archery. "You don't talk about your childhood…ever. You really don't talk about here at all. Your dad's a pretty great guy, you know." She nods "Indeed I do, our parents are our first experience with love." She can still see his bright grin at her.

He shifts slightly, no longer a gentle rise and fall of his chest. It brings her out of her thoughts. His breath becomes slightly erratic, his eyes can be seen moving behind his eyelids. She's tempted to reach out to him, she doesn't, she sits back on her feet still instead still kneeling beside him. His dream must be getting worse.

She gently says his name when his body starts writhing under the furs that cover him. She's frozen as not only does his eyes fly wide open but he's launched himself into her. "Mom" he's out of breathe and looks awfully scared. His arms wrap around her neck tightly his head tucked in the nape of her neck. She lets out a breath she was holding, Henry's sitting in her lap holding her tight like she's his lifeline. She doesn't know how to comfort him. His grip does not loosen even as his breathing even out, she can still feel his heart pounding. "Bad dream" she finally finds her voice.

"I'm never getting back am I?" It occurs to her that he needs the "her" from the future. He's still tucked up tight against her so she places her arms around him tentatively. It calms him. "I'm trying to find a way."

"You are." She nods. "You can't stay here." She confesses. He's making her weak. "You can't remember me. Graham can't either." Her eyebrow raises at him. "Why do you call him Graham?"

"It's his name?"

"He's never told me his name. I call him the huntsman." Henry shrugs. "Then it's the name you gave him for our town." That has her nodding.

"Alright, but just us two?"

"Yes" she looks at him obviously confused. "What was your dream about?" She asks gently changing the subject as he finally releases her sitting next to her on the floor. "Us"

"Care to elaborate? Thought you were trying to get back to me."

"I am. I was 4 and I had a bad dream that a bad guy took me away from you. When I woke up I went to your room but you weren't there. I found you in your study. You held me until it was calm. For a month afterwards you double checked under my bed and in my closet. It made me feel safe."

"That was what caused you to fling across the room into my arms?" He chuckled slightly at her confusion. "No, that was the beginning of the dream it shifted to Neverland and Peter Pan had me and I thought I was never getting home." Her confusion didn't lessen. "Instead of you saving me this time you left me there. I saw your face the first night. I know now that I hurt you but I was angry that you didn't tell me about being adopted and I thought I was doing the right thing finding my real

Mom who would love me no matter what." She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off. "I was wrong."

"Henry, I can assure you my affections are not so easily swayed."

"I know mom you're loyal to a fault." She nods her acceptance. Tells him to get ready for the day he can't stay in his pjs all day. The dream plagued him as he went about getting ready for the day. He didn't tell her the truly horrifying part of his dream.

_He's standing by the well. Watching as the green curse on the well flows through her body__,__ into her body. He'd barely glanced at her as the curse threw her. He called "mom" and ran right past her running into Emma's arms, he'd seen her arm reach out to him but she's not who he wanted. He never asks her if she's ok. She's not but she's very good at masks, very good at pretending everything is ok when it's not. He finally remembers to thank her in the back of Gold's shop and leaves her without a second thought to be with his real family when the offer of dinner comes up__._

_She loses the façade, the fight, later that evening, it was a death curse after all. In his dream she doesn't make it to the welcome back dinner, she's already dead by the time it takes place. No one notices. Its several weeks before anyone thinks to check on her, he'd had no need. Emma doesn't let him in the house, he overhears her tell Charming that she was perfectly preserved, it was creepy to her. He's hysterical and unable to be calmed. Mr. Gold forces the hard truth on him. "You have the family you wanted Henry, your real mom and dad. I was at the well also__,__ you never even gave her a second glance. If she meant anything to you don't you think you'd have check to see if she was ok? You had a chance later that evening, you again chose your family, left her alone when she was in pain and dying." Mr. Gold seems to relish his tears. "What did you think was going to happen when you brought the savior here? Good defeats evil, ever watched a movie lad, does the villain live?" _

_ He's shaking "did you even try to save her, you knew she was going to die?" Mr. Gold's smile fades. "Would you have even wanted me to?" his face falls in shock. "Of course I would she was my mom. I love her." Mr. Gold's laughing now "Again laddie I was there you ran to your 'mom', you left the woman who raised you and loved you enough to die for your belief in pain barely upright against a tree. Poor Regina couldn't even get an invite to dinner." He's laughing again walking away. "Action speak louder than words boy and your told her just how worthless she was."_

It was then that she woke him. He was breaking in her arms. So very thankful to feel her arms again. He would take the queen her over no her any day.

"Any idea how we return him?"

"I think there is a way daddy. It was a wish that brought him here. A charm. Have you noticed it? He's kept it on him since he first arrived. He stares at it when he thinks no one is watching."

"I have seen it. Do you still doubt him?" her father asks gently. His concern shows plainly in his features. "He's only been giving us part of the story, he holds back in everything he says."

"Maybe it's for the best. He could be protecting us. Protecting you at least, he made it clear we've never met."

"He has me concerned. He only seems to think a memory potion is needed for the huntsman and I. Daddy, he's met hundreds of palace staff, and he's not concerned of a single one of them."

"Shall we ask him, perhaps he recognizes no one he's met but you two." Regina doesn't answer. She's lost in thought. He's walking in and he stares at them. He notes they haven't moved from when he left. He tries talking to her but she stills his words, telling him she will find a way to return him to his family.

"You are my family." He wishes that would make her smile. "All the more reason for me to get you home." And with that he's left alone with his grandfather.

His grandfather break the silence that has enveloped around them. "So just my daughter and the huntsman." Henry smiles at his grandson. "He's her friend." Shrugging seems to be all he can do this morning. "I guess kind of like he is here, but he's a lot nicer, they both are." That has Henry chuckling. "So my daughter prefers to be alone." Shrugging again. "I don't think so, she really likes the last guy. He's the only guys she's ever let be around me. I mean like boyfriend around, uh never mind." He trails off not sure how to finish that statement or even word it properly. "Does he like her also?" He forces himself not to shrug "I think so. It got complicated the night I got sent here. Before that thought they looked really happy."

"And what of the huntsman?" He looks like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. "Uh, not around anymore hasn't been in a couple years." He looks around "Can we go eat grandpa." "As you wish Prince Henry." They are both smiling as they head to the dining hall. She can't help but notice how quickly they've fallen together.

It should make her guilty for using the mirror to eavesdrop on them but surprisingly it doesn't. The potion she's brewing will make her huntsman and her forget the boy was ever around she'll let her father remember the child that brings him such joy. She calls for the one man who can use the charm the boy holds take him back to where he belongs. She rolls her eyes before she calls out to him, wonders what this will cost her.

"Rumpelstiltskin." His trademark "Hello Dearie" is honestly the last thing she wants to here. "I need your expertise."


End file.
